Dies are essential process equipment of the modern industry, particularly industries of automobiles, radio, aviation, instruments, articles of everyday use and the like. At present, because a die-casting fitting is complicated in structure, uneven in wall thickness and relatively short in solidification time, for ‘hot spot’ positions in the structure of the product, methods of feeding by high pressure boosting, optimizing a pouring gate structure, enhancing cooling and the like are frequently used, but feeding on the position of a far sprue is quite difficult to implement by adjustment of technological parameters, and porosity quite difficultly meets increasing requirements of customers of automobile companies.